HALF n HALF
by LolaWorld
Summary: Vampire, Eric Northman and part Fairy, Sookie Stackhouse have been dating awhile before the unexpected happened. In over 1000 years of roaming the world, nothing has quite prepared Eric for fatherhood. Story does involve non-sexual spanking. I do not own True Blood; just my own characters. PLEASE! IF YOU ARE NOT INTO SPANKING or Understand the "spanking" world then don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**HALF n HALF prologue**

She looked at the fifth stick she had taken and again it was positive. She was trembling, not quite sure if it was from excitement or fear. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She gathered all of the pregnancy sticks into one plastic bag, freshened up and drove to the bar where her boyfriend was the owner.

She walked in; the place was crowded as usual. She made her way to the back office and knocked three times. That was their agreed code so he would know it was her and not just some drunken customer.

He opened the door to a very beautiful, wide eyed blond. She didn't say a word. He moved aside so she could walk in. He watched her every move, concerned for her well-being. He offered her a seat and she took it. He closed his office door and sat across from her.

"Baby, what's wrong? You look like you have seen some dead relative suddenly come back or something."

She looked at him and took another needed deep breath.

"Okay, before I tell you I need to know if you trust me with all of your heart."

"Trust you? Of course I do."

"You trust that I would never ever lie to you, right?"

"Yes, I trust you and I know you would never lie to me. Sookie, please, you're making me nervous; just tell me already."

She picked up her purse and pulled out the plastic bag of pregnancy test sticks. She handed him the bag. He looked at them with confusion.

"What are these, pregnancy tests? What does the cross mean?"

"It's not a cross Eric, it's a plus sign, a positive sign."

"A positive sign? As in the person who took these tests is pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Mmm, okay, whose are they?"

"Eric….sweetheart, they're mine. I'm pregnant…with your baby."


	2. New Beginings chap 2

"Yes, I trust you and I know you would never lie to me. Sookie, please, you're making me nervous; just tell me already."

She picked up her purse and pulled out the plastic bag of pregnancy test sticks. She handed him the bag. He looked at them with confusion.

"What are these, pregnancy tests? What does the cross mean?"

"It's not a cross Eric, it's a plus sign, a positive sign."

"A positive sign? As in the person who took these tests is pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Mmm, okay, whose are they?"

"Eric….sweetheart, they're mine. I'm pregnant…with your baby."

**NEW BEGININGS **

Sookie was eating lunch with her best friend, Tara. She couldn't keep her eyes off of the sonogram. Tara smiled at her friend.

"Wow, Sook, if you were beaming any more I would have to wear my sunglasses inside."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I can't help it. I never thought I could even be pregnant with Eric's baby, let alone…."

Sookie was too occupied staring at the little hands and feet to finish her sentence. Tara laughed at her friends over gleeful excitement.

"Well, honestly, I have no desire to have kids myself; but, being a God mother, I can handle. I am really happy for you Sook," she paused for a moment, "so how are you going to share the news with Eric?"

"Well, I have been giving it some thought. I want to make it really special so it'll require a bit of shopping."

**HNH**

The sun just went down when Sookie returned home from a long day of shopping with her best friend. She carried in as many bags as she could from her first trip from the car. She walked in the house and was welcomed by the most incredible aroma's coming from the kitchen. She walked in the kitchen to find her tall, incredibly sexy, blond hair fiancé cooking dinner. Eric turned towards Sookie's direction the moment she walked in the kitchen. He quickly put down what he was doing and sped to her side to take all of the bags out of her hand.

"Wow, someone went a little crazy today with my credit card," Eric paused, "I'm sorry, our credit card."

"When you find out why, you will understand."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"I found out the sex of our baby. I bought a few outfits, want to see?"

"Sure, but are you going to share the news with me first?"

"Oh, the instant you see the outfits you will know."

Eric chuckled at her little game and was more than happy to play along.

"Okay, I'm ready. Oh wait, let me set the timer for the chicken first….Okay, now I'm ready."

He sat down anticipating the reveal of whether he was going to have a daughter or son. Sookie rummaged through a couple of bags. She knew in her head which outfits she wanted to show for the big grand announcement. She pulled out the first outfit and turned around. She didn't say a word, the outfit said it all. Eric looked at it and then back up at Sookie. He revealed a look that she had never seen before in Eric but only in her own father when he was alive. It was the look of pride.

"Does that look mean you're happy?" Sookie asked softly.

"Happy? I…I don't know what to say. I guess I'm a bit speechless; but, yes, I am very, very happy."

Eric stood and picked up the pink polka dot ruffle top and pants set.

"Wow, it's so tiny and so girly," he beamed.

"I'm so happy that you're happy. OH, I almost forgot," she fibbed, "there is one more thing I absolutely have to show you."

"Show away baby, I'm all eyes."

Sookie pulled out a two piece out that screamed little boy. It was a light blue with navy blue stripes across it and a few sail boats and cars around the hems of the pant legs. Eric looked at the outfit and then at the outfit he was already holding. He looked a bit confused.

"What's wrong baby?" Sookie asked.

"I guess I'm trying to understand your style for our little girl."

"Oh, you mean because this outfit here looks like something a baby boy would wear?"

"Yes, am I missing something?"

Sookie just looked at him, waiting for her lover to fit the pieces together. He took the blue outfit in his hand and looked back and forth at each of them before it clicked. He looked at the mother of his children with blissful eyes.

"Wait, a girl and a boy, twins? We're having twins?"

"Yes; and look, their first photo."

Sookie showed Eric the sonogram. He looked at his children adoringly then over to his soon-to-be wife.

"Sookie Stackhouse, because of you, I am the luckiest man, luckiest vampire on earth."

**HNH**

"Zooey Monet and Paxton William Northman! Eric called from the front porch.

Both children sped at the call of their father and stood directly in front of him. Each child was exceptionally beautiful. Zooey had long, dark chocolate brown hair that naturally curled perfectly at the ends. She was the smaller of the two; porcelain skin, perfect button nose, pouty pink lips, black, full eyelashes and eyes as blue as their fathers. She wore a sleeveless summer dress which flared at the bottom and reaching three inches above her knee. It was beige with white polka dots on either side of a print of multiple Scotty dogs over a solid white background. Paxton stood about an inch taller than his sister. He too had soft, flawless, porcelain skin, cute button nose and perfect pouty lips; but, had cinnamon colored hair, black, full, long eyelashes and big doughy brown eyes as their mother. He was wearing Ollie & Bess Madras plaid shorts with an organic made, short sleeve, slate blue polo shirt.

"Why didn't you come in? Your mother called you both over five minutes ago."

"Ummm, we didn't hear her," said Paxton as innocently as he could.

"Pax, you're both half vampire and 75% fairy. Your hearing is better than mine and I can hear over two miles away. That's two extra for lying; now, care to try again?"

Paxton lowered his head in shame for being called on an obvious lie. Zooey looked at her brother than over at her father with sorrowful eyes.

"Daddy, we're sorry. We did hear Mommy but we didn't want to leave."

"What were you doing?"

"We were playing in our tree house. I was the princess and Pax was a brave knight."

Zooey looked down at her feet and kicked her foot slightly. It took everything in Eric's power to stay stern. Even when naughty, his children had a way of making themselves appear truly angelic.

"I see; but, you both know the rules. If Mommy or I call you to come in, what are you supposed to do?"

Paxton looked at his father and sadly answered him.

"We are supposed to come in within two minutes."

"That's right and neither of you did that, did you?"

He asked softly but with absolute authority. Both children shook their heads no. Eric let out a sigh as he hated having to punish them. He sat down on the top step.

"Pax, you're first."

Neither child had any doubt what was about to happen. If their father was anything, he was consistent and he never faltered on his word. They knew if they were given a rule and a consequence if thus rule wasn't followed, their father would always follow through. However, the twins always tried to see just how far they could go.

Paxton slowly walked up two of the steps and stood close to his father. He was still looking down at his feet. Eric gently nudged his chin in order for his son to give him direct eye contact.

"Now, you know why I have to spank you right?"

"Yes daddy. It's because we didn't come when Mommy called us."

"That's right," he sighed.

Eric unbuttoned his son's plaid shorts, pulled them down just enough and lifted him up over his lap. He didn't feel their crime was worthy of baring either of their bottoms and left his son's Paul Frank/Julius underwear intact.

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK! The boy began to cry solidly.

"That was for not coming in the house when called."

SMACK, SMACK!

"And that was for lying to me."

Eric lifted his son and pulled his shorts back up in place. As he buttoned his son's shorts he spoke lovingly to him.

"Okay, shhhh, it's over now."

He cupped his small face gently in his hands. The angelic looking little boy continued to cry. His father gave him a kiss on his forehead; and a butterfly kiss as best as he could through his son's tears. With that, he began to settle down.

"Go upstairs and wash up then hurry back down. Mommy has dinner ready for you."

Paxton wiped a few tears and acknowledged his father with a humble nod of his head before running upstairs. Eric watched his son leave then turned his attention to his little girl; his beautiful, sweet little girl.

"Come here Zooey."

She obeyed and stood on the step previously occupied by her brother.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Am I going to get an extra spanking too?" She asked timidly.

"No because you told me the truth."

"Oh, okay."

"So, you know why you're still getting a spanking, right?"

"Yes daddy."

With those words from his daughter he lifted her up and over onto his lap. He flipped up her dress and was taken back for a slight moment. She was wearing matching bloomers to the Scotty dog pattern on the front of her dress. He couldn't help but think to his self.

"As if Zooey isn't adorable enough, Sookie has to go and dress her even more endearing. Thanks Sook for making this only that much harder."

He shook his head slightly, took a deep breath and began.

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK!

The petite girl kicked her legs and began to cry. He lifted her up, embraced her in his arms and rocked her back and forth until she settled down. She cried for a good couple of minutes. Her crying then turned to soft whimpers. Eric kissed his daughter on top of her head then moved her into position for direct eye contact. He looked at her adoringly.

"Do you know how much I love you?"

Zooey sniffled a couple of times and with a tiny trembling voice due to crying she answered.

"No, how much?"

She knew it was a game they shared from a book her father often read to both herself and her brother.

"I love you allllll the way to the moon and back," he smiled.

"Wow that is a lot!" She giggled, "love you too daddy."

**HNH**

Paxton was already sitting at the kitchen table when Zooey walked in holding her favorite doll and sucking her thumb. A habit both Eric and Sookie were trying to get her to stop.

"Zooey Monet, you best take that thumb out of your mouth or your fangs will grow in crooked," said Sookie with authority covered in sweetness.

Zooey giggled at the thought of crooked fangs and removed her thumb from her mouth. Eric lifted her up and gently placed her in her booster. Sookie placed the plate of food in front of her daughter when the doorbell rang. Eric went to answer it. A few moments later he returned with the daughter of a dear friend.

"Jessica!" Both twins exclaimed.

"HIII!" She answered with as much enthusiasm.

Eric grabbed his car keys as Sookie grabbed her sweater.

"Okay, you two be really good for Jessica. Understand?"

"Yes daddy," they answered in unison.

"Alright, well, they are eating dinner now. They can play inside for one more hour before its bath time; then eight o'clock bedtime," instructed Sookie.

"Easy peazy Sookie, I got this," said the teenage vampire with confidence.

Sookie looked over at her husband then back at Jessica.

"Alright then, well, any number you might possibly need is on the fridge."

Both Eric and Sookie kissed their children good-bye and headed out on their monthly date. Once in the car, Eric began to have doubts.

"I don't know Sook, she is only seventeen. Are you sure she can handle five year old twins by herself?"

"What I do know is that Bill has the utmost faith that she can and that's good enough for me."

"I sure hope so."

**HNH**

The twins were running back and forth from the kitchen to the living room where Jessica was sitting on the couch texting her boyfriend. They were screaming and laughing. You could hear pots and pans clattering.

"Hey you two; be careful now," Jessica shouted out nonchalantly as she continued to text.

"We are!" The twins replied followed by a burst of laughter.

Suddenly there was a huge crash and a scream. Zooey ran in to where Jessica was.

"Jessy! Jessy! Hurry! Pax is hurt bad!"

Jessica sped into the other room and found a bunch of pots, pans and knives scattered all over the kitchen floor. She found Paxton hovered over on his stomach. She noticed blood then gently lifted the boy to see what happened. He had a knife sticking out of his chest. He looked up at her with tear filled eyes.

"Help me Jessy, it hurts."

"Oh my GOD! Okay, don't move! Don't touch it. I'm calling my dad; he'll know what to do."

Zooey stood there crying, scared for her brother.

"Hey baby girl," Bill answered once he saw the caller I.D. read it was his daughter.

"Daddy! Please come over to Eric and Sookie's house real quick! Paxton is really, really hurt and I don't know what to do!"

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! XOXO**


	3. Jessica's Punishment chap 3

Jessica sped into the other room and found a bunch of pots, pans and knives scattered all over the kitchen floor. She found Paxton hovered over on his stomach. She noticed blood then gently lifted the boy to see what happened. He had a knife sticking out of his chest. He looked up at her with tear filled eyes.

"Help me Jessy, it hurts."

"Oh my GOD! Okay, don't move! Don't touch it. I'm calling my dad; he'll know what to do."

Zooey stood there crying, scared for her brother.

"Hey baby girl," Bill answered once he saw the caller I.D. read it was his daughter.

"Daddy! Please come over to Eric and Sookie's house real quick! Paxton is really, really hurt and I don't know what to do!"

**(Authors Note: They cry regular tears not bloody tears like they do on True Blood)**

Jessica's Punishment

Bill ran into the house and found Jessica and the twins; each of them crying. He sped over to Paxton.

"Jessica, what happened?"

"I don't know. I messed up! I wasn't watching them close enough," the young vampire confessed.

Bill let out a sigh over his daughters confession then focused on the little boy. Zooey was still crying so Jessica picked her up and did her best to sooth her.

"Pax, look at me," he said gently.

The little boy looked up.

"You're going to be just fine. Take a deep breath in," instructed Bill kindly."

He took in a deep breath and Bill pulled out the knife. He lifted his shirt and watched the gap close up successfully. Bill exhaled in relief.

"Thank goodness your vampire half trumps over your human half," he smiled. "How do you feel now buddy?"

"better," the little boy answered as he rubbed his teary eyes.

Bill picked him up and cuddled with him.

"Jessica, what were you doing when this happened?"

"I, I was just in the other room, that's all."

"Really? So this kitchen became this messy all within seconds? You heard nothing suspicious leading up to this; such as the twins _possibly_ getting into things that they shouldn't?"

"Wha…ummm, nooo," she answered nervously as she bounced the little girl gently up and down.

"Jessica Addison Compton! Tell me exactly what you were doing?"

"I…I was texting with Trevor. I'm so sorry daddy."

"I told Sookie and Eric that you could handle things just fine. I'm very disappointed in you young lady."

"I want my mommy," said Paxton with a trembling lip.

"Me too Uncle Biewl," Zooey added as she removed her thumb just long enough to speak then placed it right back.

Bill took Zooey from his daughter with his free arm. He gave them both a kiss on their head and looked at Jessica with a serious look.

"Clean up this kitchen to perfect condition. I'm going to call Sookie and Eric. You are in so much trouble when we get home; and IF Eric wants to punish you as well, I'm okay with that, just warning you."

**HNH**

Sookie and Eric got home as quickly as they could. She ran in and went straight to her babies. Jessica was just finishing up in the kitchen. Sookie sat down on the couch where Bill was and took both Zooey and Paxton into her arms. She noticed the tear in Paxton's shirt right away. Eric walked in and took notice of how scared Zooey still looked. He picked her up and just hugged her close before saying or asking anything. Sookie beat him to it.

"So Bill, what happened? You didn't give us much to go on except there has been an accident and get home."

"I apologize if I worried you more than necessary."

"You think?" Eric responded in a sarcastic tone.

Bill sighed then called his daughter in to tell them the story.

"Jessica!"

She ran into the living room with wide eyes full of nervous fear.

"Yes daddy?"

"I want you to tell Sookie and Eric exactly what happened."

Tears began to fall due to fear of Eric and Sookie no longer loving her. Sookie took notice of her hesitation.

"Jess, no matter what it is we will still love you. What happened?"

Zooey saw how frightened Jessica was and decided to come clean herself.

"It's my fault," Zooey said in a meek tone.

"Zooey baby, what do you mean? Eric asked.

"I was a dwagon sayer and Pax was the dwagon."

"Dragon slayer and dragon, okay, then what happened?"

"We were wunning and wunning and wunning and then I found a sord and stabbed the dwagon," she started crying, "I stabbed Pax, I didn't mean to daddy."

Eric held his little girl close to his chest and comforted her as best as he could. He turned to the pretty red headed teenager.

"Jessica, what exactly were you doing during this entire dragon slaying?"

Tears upon tears were streaming down her guilt-ridden face.

"I was texting my boyfriend. I'm so sorry!"

Eric just looked at her with obvious disappointment then brought his attention back to his little girl.

"Pax, come here baby boy," Eric instructed somberly.

He slid off his mother's lap and walked over to where Eric was sitting with Zooey. Eric lifted his son up and sat him on his lap as well. He gave his son a sweet smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"A lot better," Paxton answered.

"That's good," Eric responded before he kissed his son on his head.

He gave his children direct eye contact and they stayed still and looked at him directly.

"Now, what have mommy and I told you about playing with knives?"

Zooey lowered her head from guilt; tears began to stream down again.

"Zooey, look at daddy," said Eric.

She looked up; her bright blue eyes matching his.

"You said knives are dangawis," Zooey answered.

"That's right, they are. Tonight, you learned that first hand didn't you?"

Eric still spoke in a very soft but authoritative voice. The twins both stuck out their bottom lips and nodded yes.

"Due to the fact I can see how sorry you both are and how scared you are _**still**_ from what happened; as far as I am concerned that is punishment enough; however, if either of you play with knives again you will receive a spanking you won't soon forget. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes daddy," Pax answered first.

"Yes daddy," Zooey followed.

Both hugged Eric around his neck, he hugged them both back tenderly and lovingly.

"Okay you two, go upstairs with mommy for your bath. Uncle Bill and I need to talk to Jessica."

**HNH**

Sookie was upstairs bathing the twins. "Seventeen" year old Jessica sat on the couch waiting for her father Bill and honorary uncle, Eric to return from outside after making their decision. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy from all the crying she did over her sorrowful misdeed. Eric had known Bill and Jessica for over hundred years. He loved them both dearly and they loved him. The two vampires returned and sat down in front of red hair, blue eyed beauty.

"Jessica," Bill paused momentarily, "Eric and I talked it over and we decided to both punish you. Your irresponsibility tonight could have lead to something so much worse."

"I know, I'm so sorry; I really am," she cried.

"We know but we have to insure this lesson really sinks in," said Eric.

"Yes," Bill added, "that's why we are going to spank you with the hairbrush made with silver."

"Silver; but daddy?"

"I know baby but you are a full vampire, you will heal within a couple of hours."

"How many?" She asked through a frightened whisper.

"Only 50, 25 from each of us," Eric answered.

She wiped a few tears away and waited for further instruction.

"Jess, you're with me first and then your dad. Come on, let's get this over with."

Jessica stood up reluctantly but obeyed nevertheless and walked over to him. Eric had the brush sitting next to him on the end table. He took her hand and guided her over his lap. She continued to shed more tears. A regular wooden brush was painful enough when it was being delivered by a strong vampire; but, a brush made with silver, the anticipation of the pain made her weak in the knees from sheer nerves. He flipped up her lavender, flower print sundress and pulled down her violet colored low cut panties. He started the spanking with his hand. He spanked her for a solid two minutes to warm her bottom up for what was about to come. She was whimpering a bit but nothing heart-breaking.

"Okay Jessica, I'm going to give you 25 and then you will walk over to your father for your last 25, do you understand?"

She sniffled a few times and rubbed her eyes, "Yes Uncle Eric," she said timidly.

He picked up the brush and brought it down on her tender bottom. He spanked her fast and hard. She was squirming and kicking and sobbing uncontrollably. He kept her panties down but flipped back her dress and sat her on his lap for a moment. He held her close as she hugged his neck.

"I'm I'm soo so sss sorrrrrry Un uncle Erric," she hiccupped her words through her cries.

"Ssshhhhh I know, I know."

He gently moved her body forward as a sign that she needed to face him directly. She looked at him the best she could through her flood of tears.

"Go over to your daddy now, it's almost over."

She nodded and got up and walked over to her father; still crying uncontrollably. He looked at her tenderly before guiding her over his lap. He sighed heavily as Eric handed him the brush.

"Last 25 baby girl."

He flipped her dress back up to expose her rosy red bare bottom. Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack…..until the count of 25; Jessica was crying so hard she could barely breathe let alone speak. Bill very carefully lifted her panties back up then lifted his daughter up and held her tight for several minutes. She had been given a punishment she was sure to remember for a long time to come.

**Five Years Later**

Eric and Sookie were sitting on the couch enjoying the quiet house and their glasses of wine. Sookie was drinking syrah as Eric was drinking true blood. Their moment of serenity was quickly removed once their ten year old children were dropped off by one of the carpool moms. Paxton was returning from baseball practice as Zooey was returning from ballet class.

"My ballet recital is more important than your game Pax! Baseball season just started," Zooey scoffed."There is like a zillion more games until the playoffs."

"Oh and like there won't be a ton of other recitals like there was last year!" Paxton rebutted.

"UGH!" Zooey blurted out.

She and Paxton started to make their way to their parents.

"Mom! Dad!" Both twins said in unison.

Eric and Sookie looked at one another.

"Is it your turn to save the world or mine?" Eric asked.

Sookie let out a deep sigh, "I don't remember anymore; why don't we save it together this time?"

"Sounds fair to me."

Eric kissed Sookie on the nose sweetly before they both finished their drinks. They clinked their glasses together and smiled at one another before being bombarded with their little Prince and Princess of all things drama.

**(SIDE NOTE: Jessica is Bill's biological daughter as well as vampire daughter. Bill had been turned in front of Jessica when she was seven years old. Ten years later he returned to check on his family. His wife and two boys had been killed. Jessica was near death when Bill found her. She begged him to turn her as well. Per her wishes and his love for her, he did.)**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**


	4. Daddy's GirlMommy's Boy chap 4

"**My ballet recital is more important than your game Pax! Baseball season just started," Zooey scoffed."There is like a zillion more games until the playoffs."**

"**Oh and like there won't be a ton of other recitals like there was last year!" Paxton rebutted. **

"**UGH!" Zooey blurted out.**

**She and Paxton started to make their way to their parents. **

"**Mom! Dad!" Both twins said in unison.**

**Eric and Sookie looked at one another.**

"**Is it your turn to save the world or mine?" Eric asked.**

**Sookie let out a deep sigh, "I don't remember anymore; why don't we save it together this time?"**

"**Sounds fair to me."**

**Eric kissed Sookie on the nose sweetly before they both finished their drinks. They clinked their glasses together and smiled at one another before being bombarded with their little Prince and Princess of all things drama.**

**Daddy's Girl/Mommy's Boy**

"Daddy!"

"Mom!"

The twins both called out their targeted parent at the same time. Eric and Sookie just looked at one another then back at their children.

"No, I'm talking first!" Zooey huffed.

"No way, I'm talking first, I'm older!" Paxton snapped back.

"Only by five minutes!"

"Zooey! Paxton!" Eric interrupted.

Both of his children looked at him right away. He took a deep breath once there was silence.

"I'm thinking of a number between one and twenty-five. The one who is closest can talk about their situation first."

Eric looked at his wife and thought of a number. She read his mind so she knew he wasn't going to play favoritism.

"Alright Pax, you first."

"Ummm 22?"

Eric then looked over at Zooey for her answer. She studied her father for a minute before giving her answer.

"It's 16, right?"

"Wow, spot on Zooey," said Sookie, "tell me little girl and you better be honest, were you able to read your father's thoughts?"

"I don't think so. It was more of a gut feeling I think."

Sookie looked at her daughter for a minute and even read her thoughts, (which was something she only did for times such as this).

"Alright, Zooey you can go first," said Sookie.

"I have a ballet recital on Friday and Pax has a baseball game and they are both at the same time."

"Aww, I see," said Eric before he thought for a few moments, "what if I went to Zooey's recital and recorded it on video and mommy will go to Pax's game and record that; later mommy and I can watch the videos so no one will miss a thing. How does that sound?"

Sookie looked at her husband with an "I'm impressed" look.

"That is a great idea, kids, what do you think?"

The twins looked at one another then back at their parents. Paxton spoke for both of them.

"Sounds great," he smiled.

**HNH**

Eric was waiting backstage displaying the look of a very proud father. The recital was over and all of the dancers left the stage with beaming smiles from ear to ear in a petite allegro style. Zooey saw her father immediately and jumped into his arms. It was something she did often so he was prepared. They hugged each other and he gave her three or four kisses on her cheek.

"Daddy, did you see how I landed the arabesque and the Brise!?"

"I did and I have it all on video. Practice certainly does make perfect," he smiled captivatingly at his little girl, "are you all set to join mommy and Pax at the restaurant?"

"Yes! I'm starving!"

One of the other girls just happened to walk by and overheard Zooey mention she was starving. Knowing she was half vampire the little girl became frightened, gasped and instinctively covered her neck. It didn't go unnoticed by Zooey or Eric. Zooey rolled her eyes.

"Relax Alexa I wouldn't feed off of you if you were the last human on earth. I don't eat junk food."

It took everything in Eric's power to not laugh.

"Zooey!" Eric scolded, "Apologize, that wasn't very friendly."

"Aww daddy, do I really have to?"

The little girl whined as she gave her father a set of sad puppy eyes and a pouty lip. Eric in turn gave her the look she knew well as don't-do-it-and-watch-what-happens before he answered.

"Yeeess you do."

She sighed slightly then looked down at her classmate as she was still up in her father's arms.

"Sorry Alexa for accusing you of being nothing but junk food."

Alexa just gave a stuck up look and walked off in a huff. Zooey stuck her tongue out at her behind her back.

"Zooey, be nice," her father told her sternly.

"Daddy, she doesn't deserve my niceness."

"Why? I thought you were really good friends."

"We haven't been friends since last summer."

With Zooey still in his arms he began to walk out to the car.

"What happened?"

"She had a really big crush on Billy Snyder; but, then she found out that he liked me and not her."

"Oh I see."

Eric answered as he put his daughter down and opened the back seat of his silver colored 2013 Mercedes S-class for her to get in. She climbed in the back as Eric walked around to the driver's side and got in.

"Yeah, it isn't my fault she's ugly. If she is to blame anyone it should be her parents for hooking up in the first place."

Eric couldn't believe he sweet little girl was turning into a "mean girl."

"Zooey, just because you are a beautiful girl, it doesn't make it okay to be mean to others."

"Daddy, I'm only mean to Alexa. She blames me for everything that makes her miserable."

Eric sighed, "Alright, well do me a favor and just try and get along with her. At the very least be civil. Can you do that for me?"

"I'll try but no promises."

**HNH**

Eric and Zooey met up with Sookie and Paxton at Merlotte's Bar and Grill. Eric walked in with Zooey. Arlene walked over with her long bright red hair tied up in a cute hair bun. She gave them both a big friendly smile.

"Oh my goodness Zooey, you are just the cutest little ballerina I ever did see."

"Thank you Mrs. Bellefleur."

Eric looked down at his daughter and smiled. That was the daughter he was used to, sweet and polite.

"You are most welcome sweetheart. Your ma ma and brother are sitting just right over there," she pointed with a big smile.

"Thank you Arlene," said Eric as he walked over to his wife and son with Zooey in hand.

Zooey sat on the bench and moved over to make room for her father. Before sitting, Eric leaned over and kissed Sookie.

"Hey baby, I missed you," he smiled sweetly.

She gave him a look with a bit of a blush. He still gave her a feeling of butterflies due to how in love with him she still was. Eric then brought his attention to his son as he sat down.

"Hey buddy, how did the game go?"

"We won!"

"That's great! High five…"

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

At age 15 and sophomores in high school the twins remained on the go with after school activities. Paxton was still in baseball as he was highly skilled in the sport. His vampire strength gave him great ability as a pitcher. Zooey gave up ballet her freshman year and joined cheerleading. She was captain of her junior varsity cheerleading squad; and to her disproval, Alexa was also on the squad.

**HNH**

The pretty face, long, chocolate brown haired girl walked into her house after cheerleading practice. No one was home but there was a note from her mother which read she went to pick up Pax from school and would be back soon. Zooey put the note down on the counter, grabbed an after school snack and headed up to her room to start on her homework. Thirty minutes later she heard her mom and brother walk in.

**HNH**

"Mom, please don't tell dad, please!"

"Pax, I am not going to keep secrets from your father. Plus, your coach is your Uncle Jason's best friend. Do you honestly think your daddy would never find out?

He sighed heavily, "No Ma Ma, I guess not. I'm sorry; and I really didn't mean to hit Coach Fortenberry's car; but, did you really have to have him spank me?"

**HNH**

Sookie walked into his office at the high school where she found her son sitting across from his coach and one of her childhood friends.

"Hoyt, I am so very, very sorry," said Sookie when she walked in.

"Its okay, no one was hurt."

"No, it's not okay. Pax threw a tantrum and broke your car window."

"Ma Ma," Paxton interrupted, "I wasn't aiming to hit his car I swear!"

"I do believe him Sookie. I truly don't believe he was aiming to hit anything specific."

"Well, if he wasn't throwing a tantrum it never would have happened."

"Ma Ma I'm sorry."

"Save it young man, just tell me, why were you even having such a fit?"

Paxton looked down at his lap and sighed before looking over at his coach and then mother who was now sitting right next to him.

"I was just really pissed," he mumbled.  
"Why Pax?"

"Because I have a C in science and coach told me I have to sit on the bench through the next couple of games if I don't get my grade up."

"Okay, that is perfectly reasonable," said Sookie.

"Ma Ma it's not fair! School policy states I only need a 2.0 GPA and with one C I still have a 3.0."

"It's my personal rule Sookie; but, I made that very clear to all of my boys at the start of the season."

"Well, there you go Paxton; it isn't like this rule just suddenly appeared out of nowhere."

"I know but I don't care! It's not fair!"

"You know what; whether or not you think its fair it is NOT okay to throw a fit. It's especially not okay to throw a hard ball into the parking lot. If you weren't aiming for anything specific do you realize if any person happened to walk by they could have been hit in the head? With the strength of your arm they would have been killed."

"Ma Ma, you're getting a bit dramatic don't you think?" The teenager mocked.

"Paxton Northman, you do not talk to your mother like that!"

"You're not my father, you can't tell me what to do."

"Excuse me?" Hoyt asked with a raise of his eyebrow, "No, I'm not your father but I am your coach and a long time family friend. You will show some respect to your mother and to me."

Paxton simply folded his arms, sunk down further in his chair and scoffed. Sookie had to take a deep breath as she just wanted to take a belt to his disrespectful bottom that very moment.

"Hoyt, can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

Hoyt stood up, "certainly."

The two left the room and came back 10 minutes later. Paxton was bouncing his knee and nibbling on his nails. A habit he does when he is nervous.

"Alright Pax, Hoyt and I talked and both agree that your father and I will talk later about your punishment; but, I feel you take Hoyt for granted as an authority figure because he is a friend. It is not okay to be disrespectful to him."

Sookie opened her purse and pulled out a wooden hairbrush.

"Ma Ma please don't…don't spank me here."

"Oh, I'm not going to spank you, Coach Fortenberry is."

Paxton shot up from his chair, "Ma Ma no! Please, please no!"

"I'm sorry but you brought this upon yourself when you decided to throw a tantrum."

Sookie handed the brush over to her long time friend.

"Ma Ma," Pax whined.

"Sorry Paxton but your mother brought up a good point. I'm not upset so much about my car as I am that you thought you could get away with a lower grade simply because of how close I am to you and your family. Plus, your mother was right; if you had hit anyone with that ball they would have been killed. Now come over and bend over my desk."

Paxton gave his mother the sad puppy dog eyes as he walked by and to his coach as he stood there before bending over the desk. He lifted his arm as he was about to begin but Sookie stopped him.

"Oh, Hoyt, no, it needs to be done on his bare bottom."

Paxton lifted his head, "Ma Ma come on!"

"Hush you," she said to her son before looking at her friend, "trust me, I know this little boy and you being human and all you are going to need all the extra help you can get."

Hoyt wasn't crazy about it but understood her point. He sighed heavily before reaching underneath and undoing his uniform pants. He grabbed hold of the waistband and attempted to grab hold of underwear but found that Paxton wasn't wearing any. He had on nothing but a jock strap under his uniform. Hoyt pulled his pants down to his thighs and began. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK…

**HNH**

Sookie walked to her black Escalade with her son crying and sniffling next to her. He got in the car and sat down on his hip. He just looked out the window as his mother drove. He didn't completely settle down until they were home. They walked into the house.

"Ma Ma, please don't tell dad, please!"

"Pax, I am not going to keep secrets from your father. Plus, your coach is your Uncle Jason's best friend. Do you honestly think your daddy would never find out?

He sighed heavily, "No Ma Ma, I guess not. I'm sorry; and I really didn't mean to hit Coach Fortenberry's car; but, did you really have to have him spank me?"

"Yes, I did. You were wrong to act the way you did. Now go upstairs and shower then start your homework. I'm going to start dinner and your father will be home soon."

Paxton looked at his mother. He felt the urge to whine and argue but resisted knowing his father would be home shortly.

"Yes ma'am," he said as he walked upstairs.

**DURING DINNER AFTER SOOKIE ALREADY FILLED ERIC IN:**

"Pax you're grounded for two weeks; no TV and no going out except for school, baseball, and work," said Eric.

"Work? Dad, I don't have a job."

"For the next two weeks you do. You're going to work at the bar in order to pay me back for fixing Hoyt's truck window."

"Dad, come on, it's not like we can't afford it!"

"That is beside the point. You need to learn responsibility; AND don't whine at me or I'm going to add a spanking _**from me**_ to your punishment."

Paxton looked down and poked at his food.

"Yes sir."

Eric looked at his son then over to his daughter.

"Zooey Monet, you know better than to text during dinner. Put the cell phone away."

"But daaddyy."

"Seriously what is with you two tonight and you're whining?" He asked rhetorically, "Give me your phone."

"Daddy, I'll put it away."

"You had your chance then you decided to try and argue with me about it. Hand me your phone this instant or you are going to be a very sorry little girl."

With a pouty lip she did as she was told. Eric took the phone and put it in his pocket.

"You can have it back in three hours."

"Three hours? Daddy!"

"Want to make it 24 hours?" He asked with a rise of his right eyebrow.

Zooey instantly put herself in check, "no daddy, sorry."

**A little over three hours later:**

Zooey was laying on her bed texting her best friend, Sabrina Newlin, Reverend Steve Newlin's sixteen year old daughter. She too was half vampire which made the bond between the girls even that much stronger.

"So remember, you tell your parents you are sleeping at my house on Friday and I'll tell my daddy I'm sleeping over at your house," Sabrina texted.

"Yep, then it's party time!"

"I know! Can't wait!"

,


	5. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun chap 5

**Zooey was laying on her bed texting her best friend, Sabrina Newlin, Reverend Steve Newlin's sixteen year old daughter. She too was half vampire which made the bond between the girls even that much stronger. **

"**So remember, you tell your parents you are sleeping at my house on Friday and I'll tell my daddy I'm sleeping over at your house," Sabrina texted.**

"**Yep, then it's party time!"**

"**I know! Can't wait!"**

Girl's Just Wanna have Fun

Chapter 5

It was a warm Friday late afternoon when Zooey and Sabrina walked into the Reverend Newlin's mansion.

"Good afternoon Sabrina, how was school?"

"It was okay," Sabrina answered.

"Would you two like a snack?"

"Yes please Charlie, thank you."

"Alright, I'll be up shortly," he answered.

The two girls walked upstairs.

"What's it like having a human for a nanny?" Zooey asked as Sabrina shut her bedroom door.

"Its fine; and it's not like my daddy has much choice since he is 100% vampire and all and can't take the sun. Plus, most vampires aren't as lucky as your dad is; you know being married to a fairy and all. I sure wish my dad would find a fairy of his own to love so he too could be around ALL the time; but, noooo he's dating some guy now. Some other really super old vampire."

"Ewww old as in like winkled old or super old as in vampire old?"

"Super old as in 3000 year vampire old," Sabrina answered wide eyed.

"Really? Wow, how long have they been dating?" Zooey asked.

"I don't know, three or four months now."

"Three or four months! How come you are just now telling me? I thought we were best friends."

"We are; I was just afraid you might kinda freak out if you knew my dad was actually gay."

"I think I just always kinda knew."

"What? Really? How?"

"Look, we have been best friends for years now. I think I know your dad pretty much as well as you know my parents. It just seemed like whenever he was dating a girl it was more like he was just trying really hard to love her."

"You noticed that too huh?" Sabrina asked with a smile, "Well, now that we're talking about this, I think he just dated girls for my sake. I finally told him with his last girlfriend that he never seemed happy. I asked him why and that is when he confessed to me that he was gay. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just wasn't sure."

"Well, now I know and I still love you and your dad," Zooey smiled a big charming smile she inherited from her father.

Sabrina smiled back at her and both girls hung around until dusk so they could see her father before they left.

**HNH**

Zooey and Sabrina made their way downstairs once the sun left. They were greeted right away by two vampires.

"Hi daddy," said Sabrina with a smile as she gave Reverend Steve a big hug.

He returned the hug happily, "hello baby girl," he kissed her head then turned to her friend," hello Zooey, how are you?"

"I'm doing great," she smiled at him then looked over at the strange vampire standing next to him.

"Zooey, this is my partner, Russell, Russell Edgington."

"Russell Edgington?" Zooey asked with a confused look for a brief moment, "OH wow, Russell Edgington as in FORMER King of Louisiana?"

Russell smiled and took her hand in his then placed a gentle kiss on top of it.

"The very one; and you must be Zooey Northman, daughter of Eric and Sookie Northman, yes?"

"Umm yes, how did you know?"

"I have been back a few months now. I know a lot about this town in particular. I have just been waiting for the right time to announce my return. I figured it was about time. I would love to start with your parents. Your father and I especially have a bit of history together."

"Well, we still live in the same house. You are welcome to come by anytime."

"Such a sweet child; you certainly have your mothers charm no doubt."

"Umm, I guess so," said Zooey as she threw him a quirked eyebrow of confusion.

"Okay daddy," Sabrina interrupted, "I'm off to Zooey's house. Just wanted to see you before we left."

"Alright baby girl, have fun. I'll see you tomorrow night. BE on your best behavior," said Steve firmly.

"I will daddy, I will."

"Nice meeting you sir," said Zooey to Russell.

"The pleasure was all mine my dear."

**HNH**

The girls left the Newlin mansion and headed to their true destination, a forbidden party.

"Hey, was it just me or did Russell act kinda weird when he mentioned how he and my dad had a history?"

"I don't know, he always seems kinda weird to me," Sabrina shrugged.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but he is a nice guy. He totally loves my dad and my dad is crazy about him; soooo I sorta just ignore Russell's weirdness at times," she giggled, "anyway, enough talk about that, let's PARTY!"

"You don't have to tell me twice," Zooey answered as they walked into the already jumping and much unsupervised party.

Sabrina went straight for the alcohol. Zooey was hesitant.

"I don't know Bre, do you really think we should drink too? I mean, normally my brother is here with us to fight off any jerks that mess with us and don't know the meaning of the word no. Plus, with my boyfriend Adam out of town," she paused, "just seems that getting drunk isn't the best idea."

"Ohh come on Zooey, what could possibly go wrong?"


End file.
